<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you make my day by mingupingu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609579">you make my day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu'>mingupingu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>·˚ ༘♡ ·˚ ♡ honey you got my love ·˚ ༘♡ ·˚ ♡ (domestic ateez fics!) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, I dont know how to tag, IM IN MY DOMESTIC HUSBANDS FEELS, M/M, help me, i keep making new fics and never finish my old ones ahahahaha, jongho and san are whipped for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baby?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Will you sing for me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Choi San</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>·˚ ༘♡ ·˚ ♡ honey you got my love ·˚ ༘♡ ·˚ ♡ (domestic ateez fics!) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you make my day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were lying in bed together, Jongho’s head pressed against San’s chest. His heartbeat loud and clear in the younger’s ear. It was supposedly time to sleep, but the two had stayed for another hour playing on their phones. Now, it’s almost midnight as they decided it was time to hit the hay. </p><p>“Baby?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Will you sing for me?” </p><p>The older man asked in a low voice, not wanting to wake up the others in the house. Jongho pretended to ponder on it for show, already willing to give a whole performance for the other. He looked up at San from where he was laying on his chest and smiled. The black-haired man smiled back down at his husband, heart beating faster by a little as he sees that same gummy smile he fell in love with five years ago. </p><p>“Of course, hyung.” </p><p>He began to sing one of their favorite songs in a sweet whisper, the famous trot song, Love Battery. San almost started bursting out in laughter, but caught himself just in time before he could make a ruckus. He then started pulling the other into a big hug which abruptly stopped Jongho’s singing, tangling his legs around the younger’s. He started to whisper at him, </p><p>“Yah, what was that? Are you trying to make me laugh?” </p><p>Jongho made a small huff, using that small pout of his that he always uses when he’s being playful. His husband couldn’t help but pinch at his cheeks. </p><p>“You said to sing a song. So I did. Besides, Love Battery is the best love song, and you can’t tell me otherwise.” </p><p>“Well, I won’t argue with you there, but! The kids are asleep! I mean, how could I not laugh at something so unexpected?” </p><p>Their little moment was interrupted when the door to their room slowly opened, small footsteps creeping on the floor. Several small footsteps to be exact. </p><p>“Mama, Papa, you guys are too loud.”<br/>“Mama, Papa, I want cuddles too!”<br/>“Cuddles, cuddles!” </p><p>And in walks three of their six children, Yeosang, Mingi, and Wooyoung, clad in their small pajamas with their little feet still making faint footstep noises on the wooden floor as they inched closer to the bed. </p><p>Yeosang and Mingi were both 4 years old, with Yeosang being older than Mingi by a 6 month gap. Wooyoung was their youngest at 3 and half years old, who was excitedly awaiting his fourth birthday next month. </p><p>Yeosang pulled up holding his trusty friend’s hand, his cat plush toy, Mr. Whiskers. Mingi was hugging Duckie, an adorable stuffed duck plush, tight in his arms. Wooyoung opted for bringing his purple star-patterned blankie, the one that they got him for his third birthday. </p><p>The two broke from their hugging position to sit up and look at the small ones that were now beside their bed. Mingi and Wooyoung made grabby hands at the couple as they made eye contact with their children. Yeosang remained cool as he brought Mr. Whiskers to his arms, a signal that Jongho and San had come to determine a while ago as “I want hugs too.”</p><p>The husbands looked back at one another, a knowing look in their eyes as they smiled and turned to look back at their babies. </p><p>“Ah, looks like our babies wants to join our cuddle party.”</p><p>San goes to carry Yeosang and Wooyoung to their bed, with Jongho following to do the same to Mingi. </p><p>“It seems so. But we gotta be extra quiet this time so we don’t wake up hyungs, ok sweeties?” </p><p>The three nodded in unison as the two set the children down in the middle of the bed. </p><p>The hyungs, namely Seonghwa, Hongjoong, and Yunho, were still sleeping heavily in their shared room as they had a long energetic day today at kindergarten. Jongho still remembering the tales that they told at dinnertime of how they conquered the sandcastle that they built in the school’s sandbox. </p><p>San went to tuck the kids in as Jongho went to his side of the bed on the left, cuddling close to his babies. As the three got comfy underneath the blankets, the older male took another look at the sight before him, the love of his life, the one whom he still couldn’t believe he could call his husband, and his children whom he loved dearly with all his heart and would die for in a heartbeat, all safe and close together. </p><p>He goes to lay down beside them, flashing a soft smile as he catches Jongho’s lovingly gaze at him and the kids. San knows what that gaze means, it’s all of the other’s love and admiration for the family that they have built together. He can’t help but think the same. </p><p>“Good night, Mama, Papa! Sweet dreams!” </p><p>Mingi says happily as he slowly drifts off to sleep, with Jongho’s fingers carding through his hair. The other two were already knocked out, Wooyoung’s thumb in his mouth and Yeosang’s small hands holding onto one of San’s fingers.</p><p>“Good night, Mings. We love you. Good night, Yeosannie and Youngie. We love you both too.”</p><p>Jongho looks to his husband, before smiling that precious smile of his again.</p><p>“Good night, San. I love you.” </p><p>He smiles back, “Good night, my love. I will always love you.”</p><p>At this moment, San thinks in his mind how lucky he is to have these blessings in his life, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. </p><p>He still tells himself that when he wakes up in the morning to the sound of three older kids shouting at him to wake up with a 4-year-old’s hand in his face and a small 3-year-old’s leg on his stomach. </p><p>Yeah, he thinks. He still wouldn’t trade this for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SKKLFJRJGK I SHOULD BE UPDATING/FINISHING MY OTHER FICS BUT IM A DISAPPOINTMENT THAT WAY</p><p>please come follow me on twitter im more active there and we can be friends ;-;<br/>@mingupingus<br/>i love you all so much and im sorry for not updating as much ;-;<br/>jkfjrn im even planning on making this a whole series too but we'll see since i have way too many unfinished fics ;-;<br/>thank you for reading~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>